Vespertine
by Obsessed Lass
Summary: Hinata finds happiness in an unexpected place.


_**Vespertine**_

 _ **A.N: Adultery ahead. The story's set in a postwar au where the canon weddings have taken place but no next gen critters, since I despise them with all my heart. Not your cup of tea? Please turn back right now.**_

 _ **Relationships**_ : _SakuHina, NaruHina, SakuSasu, NaruSasu_

 _ **Rating** : M_

Hinata found herself on the familiar sandy path to the Uchiha mansion, a basket of freshly made dumplings dangling on one arm. At this point, she knew by heart all the hollows and the grooves, the abandoned nests in the gingko and cherry blossom trees that stoically watched her everyday as she made her journey to that desolate house where she had somehow found herself being wanted.

Wildflowers rarely mind to flower in the crevices of ruins.

It wasn't premeditated. But is it ever, her cynical side mocked. She had hardly known even then what she expected to be the outcome of her revelation. To commiserate together? Or perhaps she had wanted Sakura to scream and rage for the both of them because she couldn't do it. Not her. She had never known how.

But then she had scarcely foreseen stumbling upon her husband in the throes of passion with someone else.

"N-Naruto-kun and S-- a silencing jutsu-I- the B-Byakugan--"

Speaking out loud what she had witnessed brought back that awful habit she thought she had grown out of.

Love giveth and taketh away.

Hinata didn't get to see the walls crumble under those notorious fists that evening. Instead she watched Sakura crumble, bit by bit, as her hysterical laughter gave way to choked sobs.

"You must find me unbelievably stupid, don't you Hinata," Sakura had rasped out between her convulsive giggles. "All these years and I never saw. What a joke! What a bloody joke!"

Perhaps she just wanted to go numb. Perhaps it was those glittering green eyes, eyes that had burned then with the same pain wrecking her own breasts. The sudden knowledge of never having been loved in the first place; a pain million times worse than any deranged god could inflict.

For the first time in her life Hinata literally threw herself over someone, blind, desperate, longing for oblivion for just a little while.

Sakura's lips had been equally fierce.

It was supposed to be a one-time thing, a mindless act. They weren't really thinking at that time. Pretty much understandable. There were hurting, terribly hurting, and that was... just that. Something to stop the hurt. Not tit for tat.

"It's okay, Hinata. Don't worry about it," Sakura had tried to smile reassuringly while handing her her bra.

It didn't stop them to slip between the sheets again. Strangely enough, Hinata hadn't felt vindictive when she found herself pulled towards the Uchiha mansion almost every day. No, she didn't feel the slightest desire for revenge.

It was hunger.

Sakura took her to pieces every time, passion uncoiling in her limbs like a beast arousing from slumber. Skillful medic fingers everywhere, tongue madly dancing against her most secret part, lapping up her essence as if it were manna from heaven.

Naruto had never touched her _there_.

It made her ashamed to think how perfunctory their nights together had been. First some kissing and sloppy groping, then in and out, in and out and... it was over. She had faithfully cried out every time, not wanting to hurt him. At days the ache felt so unbearable, she would find herself wanting to touch herself.

But she never did. Until now.

The first time Sakura had showed her all the ways she could pleasure herself, she had almost come undone just watching that pale heart-shaped face contort in ecstasy from the ministrations of her own fingers.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hinata-chan. Here."

And she had patiently guided her fingers across her own skin.

Hinata was content with those sultry, stolen hours. She had never imagined their trysts to evolve into something more. Her world had always gravitated around her husband; his affair changed everything. It was only Sakura who had kept her from breaking down completely. Shared her bed, shared her grief. Taught her to fiercely seize her own happiness. Encouraged her to become a full fledged medic, even took her training upon herself. Soon they were seen lunching together in the hospital cafeteria or scouring the markets for fresh eel and salmon. Sakura even helped her sometimes with her precious herb garden.

Naruto had even cracked a joke once about how tight she had become with his former teammate.

"Doing naughty things, I hope," he had winked at her.

She had only smiled in response.

Being the one in control after all this had felt rather exhilarating. Even thinking about the sinful sounds she could coax out of her pink haired lover made her shiver in anticipation.

Sakura turned out to be the first to say the words. She couldn't believe it herself until she looked into those guileless green eyes. They had been lying together on a patch of wild grass outside the Uchiha mansion.

"Sakura-chan..."

"I mean it, Hina-chan. I really do."

Hinata had cried out of happiness after a long, long time.

As Hinata drew near the creaking gates, she smiled to herself. Everything had happened so fast. Finding the love of her life being in love with someone else, then falling in love with the other "woman's" partner. It was stranger than fiction, even the Icha Icha books Sakura had given her despite her protestations.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy, what they had decided. It would cause a tremendous scandal, the Hokage's wife leaving for his ex-teammate. Who happened to be married to the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. But it didn't matter, not when the people involved had given their blessing.

It had taken a lot of courage, having both the Uchihas over at the Hokage Manor. But Sakura and she had decided that it'd be best if they confronted their husbands together. Thankfully, the whole thing had gone rather smoothly. There had been a lot of apologies, both said and unsaid. Sakura had spoken with such understanding, even the slightest hint of resentment lacking in her manner, that Naruto broke down once again, but with happy relief.

"We never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that. Least because of your deception."

For the first time in her life, Hinata had seen a genuine smile on the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Thank you, Sakura. For everything."

"Ryo for your thoughts, Hime?"

Startled, Hinata realized that she had already reached her destination. Sakura stood at the gates, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Not having second thoughts, are you, Hina-chan?"

Hinata softly kissed her on the cheeks.

"Never."


End file.
